


Deserving It

by In_love_with_writing002



Series: Rings ‘Verse [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale apologizes, Crowley gains a new power—, Crowley has piercings, Crowley’s hair, Cuddling, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of intoxicated sex, Obligatory Wall scene, Queen lyrics, References to Alcohol, Self Respect, The Bentley - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, like wow kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_love_with_writing002/pseuds/In_love_with_writing002
Summary: After three days of sleep, Crowley realizes that Aziraphale is an idiot who sucks at communicating.But maybe Crowley’s an idiot who’s in love with him.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley
Series: Rings ‘Verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528565
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I know some of you were mad at Aziraphale in my last fic, and I understand! So here, have this to make up for it.

It was approximately three days since Aziraphale kicked Crowley out of the bookshop for no reason, and he’d been sleeping for two of them. As a demon he wasn’t meant to dream, but as an imaginative creature he had to, just to have something to do with his creative mind. Now it was betraying him, punishing him with nightmares and flashes of everything he’d done wrong over the course of his existence. He woke up on the third day in a cold sweat, unaware of how much time had passed, aware of nothing except the aching in his chest. He wanted to just go back to sleep but stress prevented him.

With reluctance he stood from the bed, blankets draped around him dramatically like a cape. His hair had grown longer from the stress, and he could feel the curls of it covering his neck and ears. The change was fitting though, he usually changed it after something bad happened. He sauntered slowly into the throne room and sat miserably in his chair, legs thrown over the armrest. “What did I even do?” He wondered aloud to nobody. “Tossing me away like rubbish.” He scoffed, but it hurt so he shrank a little more under his blanket. “Probably deserved it, whatever I did.” He covered himself entirely with the blankets. Was it about the piercings, he wondered? Aziraphale has seemed to like them but maybe he misinterpreted his aggression as lust, maybe he’d pushed when he shouldn’t have, maybe Aziraphale didn’t like him at a-

“ _ No. _ ” He told himself. Yes, he was a demon and yes, he felt horrible, but he wasn’t so pathetic as to change the definition of how Aziraphale felt for him after one minor incident. He nodded at this thought, determinedly going back to sulking.

But…

It wasn’t just one minor incident, was it? No, Crowley thought, this was a lot of microscopic incidents, started by one major incident, that led to the one explosive incident. The question was, when had it started?

Obviously before Aziraphale discovered the piercings, that was too recent. Back in the apocalypse, perhaps? When Crowley has asked him to go off into the stars? No, they worked past that fairly quickly, or so Crowley thought. Aziraphale has chosen. earlier? He thought back to their first intimate time together just days before Armageddon began. No that had been all Aziraphale, pushing the whole evening and being so amazingly tempting— 

_ “I love your hair these days, it’s beautiful...” _

—Crowley shook his head to get back on track. Focus on more events, more small invidents. Then it hit him. Changes.

Aziraphale didn’t like change. He’d said as much that day, flirtatiously touching his hair, saying how much he liked this ‘new thing’ when he’d been so adamant about keeping things the same before. Aziraphale didn’t change. And Crowley, he was  _ always _ changing.

“Six thousand years with me and you were always the same.” He muttered. Aziraphale disliked change as much as Crowley disliked routine. “I didn’t  _ ssssee _ it, the  _ bastard _ !” He stood, hitting himself in the forehead with his palm. “ _ Stupid _ ,  _ selfish _ angel,” he hissed out. “Always changing when it’s convenient for him. Well it’s bloody inconvenient now but he has to accept that.” He tossed away his blanket and damn near slithered to his door, snapping his fingers to clean the place up and fix himself. His hair remained the same, long and furious in a half up half down style. He had it like this because  _ he  _ liked it that way, nothing to do with what Aziraphale thought of it. His glasses were on as he slammed the door behind him, getting into his car and aggressively turning it on before recklessly tearing away from the curb. 

As usual, Queen rang through the car with annoyingly apt lyrics.

_ Was it all worth it, _

_ Giving all my heart and soul _

_ and staying up all night, _

_ Was it all worth it _

_ Living breathing rock n’ roll _

_ A godforsaken life _

_ Was it all worth it _

_ Was it all worth it _

_ All these years _

Crowley sped down the streets, ignoring speed limits and doing a consistent ninety. When the bookshop came into view he parked, aggressively, and got out. The shop was open, he noticed. Well maybe it would be more fun with an audience. He snapped his fingers and opened the doors, shutting them loudly when he stepped in. Inside the shop were three confused customers, staring at Crowley. Aziraphale was with them, looking like Crowley’s timing couldn’t have been better.

“Oh! My apologies, that’s my-“

“Hey there! I need to have a talk with you, Mister  _ Fell. _ ” Crowley greeted Aziraphale with all the Venom he could muster. Aziraphale’s face shifted from excited to anxious.

“I…” he blinked a couple times. “I see.” He folded his hands in front of him.

“And you three, feel free to stick around or go, I  _ honestly _ don’t care.” The three customers looked at each other, then relaxed a little.

“How can I help you, Crowley?” Aziraphale asked.

“I have some  _ choice wordsss _ for you regarding what you said to me three days ago.” Crowley growled. “You told me to leave, without an explanation. I  _ deserve _ an explanation.” He pointed dramatically to himself. “I understand why now, but I’m still upset,” he added when Aziraphale opened his mouth to speak. He closed it. “You never told me how much change messed with you, Az-“ he looked at the customers. “Angel.” Aziraphale blinked in surprise.

“I… told you… a few times, right?” He said. “I thought that you knew.” Crowley felt his hardened shell crack, wanting to reach out and hug the angel. No, he needed to stay sharp.

“Well I  _ didn’t. _ I had no idea, and I thought you were kicking me out for good.” He gritted his teeth. “I don’t want it to happen again. I have more self-respect than that.” Aziraphale’s cheeks were turning pink, and Crowley thought it was because he was embarrassed, but then he saw the tears in his eyes. Oh no, he thought. Oh no I messed up.

“I-“ Aziraphale’s voice cracked. “I’m so sorry, Crowley.” Crowley resisted the urge to reach out, as much as he wanted to. “I was just overwhelmed, and-“ he swallowed thickly. “I didn’t realize how much the change was affecting me until-“ he tightened his hand on his right leg. “I just needed some time to cope. It’s true though, you… you deserve an explanation.” Aziraphale made eye contact and Crowley was shattering. His expression, soft and sad, wet with tears and red from shame, bore too deep into him.

“Stupid, selfish angel,” Crowley sighed, stepping closer and hugging him. Aziraphale sniffed right by his ear.

“I don’t deserve you,” he whispered, his arms shakily wrapping around Crowley.

“Everyone messes up sometimes, Angel.” He tightened his grip. “But I forgive you.” Aziraphale’s hands grew more certain, and Crowley finally felt a kind of normal.

“Oh,  _ thank you, _ ” Aziraphale muttered. They embraced each other a few more moments, then separated. The three customers were still standing there, one young woman with tears in her eyes and the other two holding hands.

“Bug off then, can’t you read a room?” Crowley turned a glare to them. The three customers nodded vigorously and left, and Crowley snapped to lock the door behind them.

“I truly am sorry, my dear,” Aziraphale said, and Crowley’s attention returned to him. He was rubbing at his eyes. “I’m so terrible at adjusting to change and you’re just,” he gestured. “ _ Constantly _ changing. I don’t mind it but when I don’t expect it...” he smiled at Crowley, sighing heavily. “A little warning before you go doing something drastic?” Crowley’s heart did a little jump.

“You wouldn’t be able to stop me if you didn’t like it,” Crowley said, no venom, just the honest truth.

“Oh, I’m well aware of  _ that.”  _ Aziraphale scoffed, snark returning a little. “Just as long as I  _ know.  _ You can do what you like, I would never try to stop you, just please, let me know? A little warning is better than no warning.” Crowley smiled back and nodded.

“That works for me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, not actually smut. Crowley and Aziraphale decided they didn’t want to share the details of THAT much with me. Lots and lots of kissing though!

“Have I mean mentioned that I love your hair like this?” Aziraphale said later, when they were cuddling on the couch following their emotional chat. Aziraphale was running his hands through Crowley’s hair, taken out of its style to flow around his shoulders. “It’s so long, but it’s beautiful.”

“You may have said something. It’s a little strange— usually it gets shorter when I’m stressed. ‘S not a bad thing though.” Crowley pressed his cheek against Aziraphale’s soft, warm chest in a shrug, very content and nearly asleep.

“I noticed that. You know I never did get to see what it looked like in Wessex, all those years ago.” Crowley huffed a breath.

“That was nearly two thousand years ago, Angel. I can’t remember back that far.” He rolled his eyes, even though they were closed.

“Well yes, I suppose so.” Aziraphale chuckled and resumed his gentle touches that made Crowley want to melt. “But you recall the last time your hair was like this?”

“Mm,” Crowley responded, feeling his face heat.

“Just days before the antichrist was born. I remember it very clearly.” He scratched lightly at Crowley’s scalp. “We shared a very old Chardonnay, talked about humanity, and I wanted, that whole evening, to touch your hair like this.”

“Not like it stopped you,” Crowley commented. “I seem to recall you fiddling with the ends of it every time you got close.” Aziraphale chuckled.

“I really couldn’t help myself. You’re very lovely, Crowley.” Crowley cracked an eye to look up, seeing Aziraphale practically radiating love. He closed his eye again, focusing back on the angel’s ministrations. “I actually…” Aziraphale began. “I believe I have another bottle of that wine.” Crowley sat up a little, placing his hands on either side of his head to hold himself up.

“Really?”

“Yes, just in the back room.” Aziraphale pointed to a door nearby. “Would you perhaps like to…”Crowley chuckled at the look on Aziraphale’s face, questioning and hopeful, a touch heated.

“Angel,” he began, shifting. “We don’t have to be drunk  _ every  _ time you want to have sex.” Aziraphale’s cheeks burst into color.

“That’s not what I meant! I just wanted to know if you’d like to have a drink while we lie down.” Crowley raised a brow at Aziraphale’s embarrassment.

“What did I tell you about lying, Aziraphale? It’s a _sin_.” Aziraphale’s cheeks only darkened. “Come on angel. If you want to do this you only have to ask.”

“Well I know you’re a romantic at heart, Crowley. You wouldn’t settle for anything less than that.” Aziraphale crossed his arms over his chest.

“Petulance isn’t a flattering look for you, Angel,” Crowley muttered, leaning down and flicking his forked tongue out to rub along the angel’s jaw. For all Aziraphale tried to look confident, the one touch had his hands sliding around Crowley’s waist and Crowley would have sworn he heard his breath hitch.

“You think you know what looks best on me?”

“ _Yesss,”_ Crowley replied, kissing his cheek. “Like amusement.” He kissed his cheek again. “Or arousal, or _bliss_.” Crowley pulled back a little, only to be pulled into a kiss, fierce and _so_ _hot._

“We are  _ not _ doing this on the couch. Customers sit here,” Aziraphale warned when they separated.

“You don’t like customers anyway,” Crowley scoffed. Aziraphale met him for another brief, much softer kiss. “Doing it here would keep people from coming in.” Aziraphale’s face split into a radiant grin, but he was still shaking his head. “See? A smile. Much more flattering.” Crowley sat up slowly, bringing Aziraphale up by the lapels of his jacket to keep kissing him. Aziraphale went willingly, arms still around Crowley’s waist.

“Let’s go upstairs, dear,” Aziraphale whispered when he pulled back, letting their noses bump together affectionately. Crowley nodded and slid off of Aziraphale’s couch, extending a hand for him so take. “Oh, why  _ thank you, _ ”  Aziraphale said, using it to stand and kissing Crowley’s cheek briefly once he got up. Crowley smiled a little at him, interlocking their fingers and walking towards the stairs. Crowley had hardly gotten three steps up when Aziraphale urged him gently to the side, very gently backing him against the wall although the kiss that followed was anything but. Aziraphale was sweet at first, a simple little press of his lips. Then his hands gripped tight into Crowley’s hair, his mouth opened with the intent to conquer, and Crowley’s knees went weak under the weight of it. Aziraphale was a slide of movement, a pillar of heat, a possessive arc of love pinning him to the wall so intensely, Crowley felt ready to combust. They needed to be in Aziraphale’s bed  _ immediately. _ As if reading his mind Aziraphale moved back, pulling Crowley up the last few steps and shoving the door open. “I see what you mean now,” he said.

“About what?”

“Arousal is a good look on you as well.” Crowley’s cheeks burned in embarrassment.

“You-“ Crowley tried to say, getting caught up on the words and swallowing. “Just get over here, you bastard.” Aziraphale was grinning as he returned for another kiss, leading Crowley to his bed on the far end of the room. Crowley shoved at Aziraphale’s jacket to get it off, bringing him closer, getting closer to touching his skin like he so desperately wanted to. Aziraphale assisted him before banishing the clothing with a miracle, likely because if Crowley got to choose where it went it would be lost. The process repeated for his vest, bowtie, and shirt, followed by Crowley’s, and finally they ended up on the bed, Aziraphale on top of him.

“Back to the rings today?” He commented, eyes focused downward. Crowley looked down at his chest.

“Oh yeah, I guess. They change without me realizing it sometimes.” Aziraphale kissed at his collarbone. “I can’t really stop it.” He kissed his nipple gently, repeating it with the other side. Crowley smiled lightly. He was so gentle, it made his heart swell.

“That’s alright. I know we just talked about how much I despise change but I can handle this.” He kissed the space right over Crowley’s heart and he smiled. “I still need to go about earning you again, don’t I dear?” Crowley opened his mouth, about to say he’d forgiven him already, but there was a glint in his eyes that stopped him.

_ Play along, it’ll be fun. _

“Yeah,” he said, his heart not really in it. “You really upset me back there, you should… make it better.” Crowley wasn’t very good at this.

“You’re not very adept at this,” Aziraphale said, as if reading his mind. “That’s alright.” He nuzzled his chest. “I would like to kiss every inch of you, make sure you know how much I truly love you.”

“Ngk,” Crowley grunted, cheeks warm. “That would be… nice.” He mumbled. Aziraphale moved back up for a moment and kissed the tip of his nose, then his cheeks, his forehead once, then finally his lips. Crowley’s face grew hotter, wanting to both shrink away and move closer to each gentle touch.

_ “Let me worship you.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart ached from this fluff. I love writing sweet stuff, angst leaves me with such a bad feeling in my hands after writing it :((

**Author's Note:**

> There may or may not be a second chapter added to this with something to REALLY crank up that rating, so keep an eye out!
> 
> UPDATE: Well it doesn’t have smut but it’s really freaking cute so you should still read it.


End file.
